Solar Heat
by Kyoji Masaki
Summary: Sometimes passion can be hotter than the sun.
1. 1st Dream

**Chapter 1**

_The night air blew gently through the open window in the corner of the room as the elegant moonlight illuminated the large bed which occupied two bodies entwined in an embrace of passion and ecstasy. The cool night air from the open window seemed to have no effect on their fiery lust filled moment as their constant moans of pleasure quietly echoed through the room. Every thrust made her gasp for air and tighten her grip along his shoulders. Every shuttered breathe from her lips made his spine tingle in delight. Every deep kiss seemed to blur the world around them as green eyes and dark green eyes stared back at one another glazed in passion. He began to thrust harder and faster than before causing her to pull him down closer to her as she felt her climax near, yet her sudden forceful pull did not faze him as he stared back at her with a smirk of enjoyment on his face. Her heart raced and her breathing began to quicken as the pleasure she felt seemed to overwhelm her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as the feeling became stronger to climax yet the dark haired young man before her still had a smirk of enjoyment on his face. His long dark brown hair began to tangle with her hair as he leaned down to her to whisper in her ear in a husky yet short._

"_If you must…, bite into my shoulder to hold your scream. Unless, you want your father to hear you?"_

_The young woman eyes began to widen as the thrusting became deeper than before causing her to lunge her head forward into his shoulder and bite down hardly causing a bit of blood to stream from the young man's skin. The young woman closed her eyes completely as her pleasure began to reach its final chapter of the evening until…_

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep

Makoto opened her green eyes slowly as the sound of her cell phone alarm rang loudly throughout the room of her apartment. The midday sun beamed through the thin curtains of her balcony window illuminating the "average" apartment filled with various paintings and cook books that she had come by over the years. The green eyed woman looked at her phone then closed her eyes for a moment before rolling out of bed and sitting on her bed. She rubbed her eyes for a moment then noticed something quite odd. She was covered in a cold sweat. "What the…?" Makoto took her hand and swiped it across her forehead before looking at her bed. "That was one intense dream last night, but…" Makoto felt a wet spot between her legs then blushed a bit at the thought of the man from her dream. "It felt too real to be a dream." Makoto slowly ran a hand across her bra covered breast before quickly snapping back to reality as her phone went off with the caller I.D showing Minako Aino. Makoto sighed a bit before answering the phone. "Hey Minako, be there in a sec ok." Makoto quickly hung up the phone and hopped out of bed before rushing to her shower to start off her day.

Tokyo International Airport

"Attention please, the plane will be landing soon. Please place your trays back to their upright positions and fasten your seat belts. Thank you and welcome to Tokyo."

The plane passengers began to shuffle around a bit to their seat as flight attendants began checking the aisles of the first class cabin. A man with short black hair that reached his neck sat back down in his seat next to a taller sleeping man who covered his head and body with his coat. "Oi, Ryo?" The black hair man nudged the sleeping form a bit. "Oi?" The black haired man nudged the form harder this time yet still had no responses. "Dammit Ryo, wake up! You put us on a damn red eye flight from Europe to come back to Japan right after we lost our investment in that restaurant "Le Sheik" or whatever the fuck it was!" The black hair man yelled as passengers and attendants looked on. "Then I get a damn headache from turbulence and lack of sleep because of a damn kid from second class who thinks I'm some celebrity. I mean what the…" A hand emerged from the coat and covered the man's mouth before long brown hair and dark green eyes appeared as the coat slid down from his body. "Kyoji…buddy…watch your mouth would you." Ryo smiled a bit as he looked at the people around them and smiled. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen; my friend here just needs a little coffee." Ryo then turned back to Kyoji with a smirk. "Uh buddy?" Kyoji raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Whats with the smirk? Its kinda creeping me out." Ryo just continued to smirk as he adjusted himself abit before strapping his seat belt. "Nothing…just a little excited about this trip." Kyoji looked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head a bit in shame. "That's sick." Ryo just laughed a bit before looking out the window at the nearing Tokyo landing strip.

"_That dream...feels better every time."_

_1st story in a year. Hope it makes sense to yall. Please Review._


	2. Lustful Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

Downtown

After about half an hour of brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and getting dressed, Makoto finally headed out of her apartment with a somewhat tired look on her face. For some odd reason she felt tired even though she came straight home from work last night and feel asleep soon after. "Man, it feels like I only slept for an hour or so, but I know I got more sleep than that." Then a hazy picture of the man from her dream flashed in her head along with a sudden heat that rushed through her body. "_That man…" _Makoto's face flushed as she grabbed the stairway rail tightly as the heat seemed to overwhelm her. "I need to get a hold of myself." Makoto then shock her head clear of the thoughts of last night before finishing the last bit of stairs and exiting the apartment building.

After about 20 minutes of walking down the street Makoto finally reached a small café named "Top Quality Bean" which seemed pretty old fashion outside but upon entering appeared very modern. "MAKOTO-CHAN!" A voice came booming over the soft jazz music causing Makoto to turn to her right with a somewhat embarrassed look upon her face. "Over here!" Makoto's eyes caught hold of her long blonde haired friend who waved frantically at her causing many patrons to stare. Makoto smiled at her friend before approaching the booth. Once she reached the booth Makoto's eyes widened a bit as well as her smile as she saw the rest of her friends. "GUYS!" Makoto quickly lunged at the Minako, who was the closest to her, and hugged her tightly. "Oh Mianko, thank you for doing this for me!" Makoto said as she shock her friend silly and looked at her friends.

It had been 8 years since the good old days of fighting evil and studying for high school exams, yet it all seemed like it happened yesterday. Usagi and Mamoru within the past few years had gotten married and had Chibiusa just as they should have. Ami had graduated top of her class at Yale School of Medicine in America and is now working as a doctor here in Tokyo. Rei continues to help her grandfather out at the temple as well as working as a hostess at a restaurant to pay the bills. Minako had achieved a small acting career by staring in a daytime soap opera that airs daily but due to a mishap with the studio Minako had extra spare time to hang out.

Seeing all the girls again brought up a warm feeling inside Makoto as she smiled and sat on the edge of the booth. "So guys,how have things been?"

Tokyo International Airport

Ryo and Kyoji stood at the baggage claim terminal as the whirling conveyor belt moved bags along as well as a small child who had fell onto it while reaching for a ball. Seeing the child Ryo chuckled a bit to himself before looking at Kyoji who seemed annoyed. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Ryo nudged Kyoji who turned with lazily narrowed eyes. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" Kyoji's left eye twitched a bit as he started at his tall friend. "It's been 12hrs since my last cup of coffee, my back hurts, I'm 26 years old with an investment problem, I haven't slept in for damn near 24hrs, and I just got off a red eye flight! What the hell isn't wrong with me?" Yelled the short black haired man as he grabbed his friend's collar and shock him. Ryo looked a bit surprised at his friend reaction before smiling a bit as he noticed people staring at them. "Uh, Kyo? Mind letting me go before airport security comes and takes us away." Kyoji looked at the people staring before letting his friend go with a sigh. "Sorry Ryo. I just need a cup of coffee to calm my nerves." Ryo chuckled at his friends words before quickly grabbing their two suitcases from the conveyor belt. "Here" Ryo handed Kyoji his bag with a smirk before patting his friend on the shoulder. "Come buddy, let's get you that coffee." Kyoji sighed once again before nodding his head. "Ok, but you pay." Kyoji smirked back to his friend before walking to the exit to hail a taxi. "Sure." Ryo said to his friend as he followed him.

10 minutes later in the taxi

Tokyo seemed different to Ryo as he watched it from behind the car window. The buildings seemed smaller and the people seemed like beings from another world, one thing seemed familiar. "The sky." Ryo said aloud as he looked at the sky. "Kyoji looked up from his PDA at Ryo with a raised eyebrow. "What about the sky?" Kyoji then looked back to his PDA as a message appeared. Ryo smirked as he looked at the sky a bit longer before returning his gaze to the passing by pedestrians. "Nothing, just mindless rambling." Ryo then spotted a coffee shop that seemed friendly enough and signaled the driver to stop. "Hmm, Top Quality Bean, sounds good enough." Ryo said before grabbing his suitcase and exiting the cab. Kyoji grabbed his case and stepped out of the cab as well before nudging his friend. "1 Caramel Macchiato extra shot of espresso." Ryo smirked as he paid the driver and headed to the door. "The works eh?" Ryo laughed to himself before opening the door for Kyoji then stepping in.

The sound of jazz music filled the air along with the sweet aroma of vanilla and hazelnut. Kyoji for the first time in nearly half a day smiled a real smile as a waitress came to them with a silver platter in hand. "A booth please." Kyoji said before the waitress could even greet them. Ryo looked at the waitress's shocked expression before a sudden outburst caught his attention. "OH MY GOSH?" A tall woman with long brown hair in a high pony tail stood in the aisle way with her hands on her cheeks as a surprised looked appeared on her face. Ryo's eyes widen just a little bit as they looked hungrily at the woman before him. _"This feeling" _His eyes stared low at her long luscious legs that seemed to take his breath away the higher they went. Then his eye caught on to her hips which seemed to make his mouth water at the very sight of them. His eyes then noted her ever curve causing his loins to tingle a bit. His eyes then ran up to her breasts that seemed like hills of pleasure waiting to be tended to. Finally his eyes reached hers which turned to meet his like some unavoidable event. As green met green his heart raced as well as his growing drive to take the woman before him here and now but something click in the back of his mind. "_Her." _

Suddenly a hand smacked him upside his head causing him to lose focus on the woman. "Oi, eyes open boy." Kyoji said as he pointed to the waitress who was heading in the direction of the woman. Kyoji then noticed the woman and smacked Ryo again. "Oi, nows not the time to get all hot and bothered by a woman you just…" Ryo placed a finger on Kyoji's lips and smirked a bit as his eyes became glossed with lust. "Upon seeing said maiden my heart races with anticipation to know her name. Oh my friend how my body urges to feel her skin against mine in pure bliss and ecstasy. How it burns to kiss those sweet lips, to nibble at her tender neck, to grasp those luscious breasts, to suck on those tender nipples. I wish for her to whisper my name in my ear as she nears that building climax. Oh my friend my body feels like it needs her, like a drug to a fiend." Kyoji raised an eyebrow as he took a step back from his friend. "Are you feeling ok?" Ryo then turned from his friend and walked past the waitress toward the booth behind the group of friends whom the woman was with. _"You." _Ryo stepped by the young woman causing a tingle in her spine as well as his before their eyes caught once again. Makoto felt that hot feeling from earlier return as she looked at the man before her. _"He's" _Makoto then felt an urge to touch herself yet she fought it back against it. Then after what seemed like minutes to them, Ryo continued to the booth beside the group of friends and sat on the edge before his gaze went back to the woman who's gaze never left him. Makoto then sat down back in her booth on the edge and stared back at the man.

Before a moment's notice Kyoji sat down across from Ryo with a confused look upon his face. "Uh, what the hell is wrong with you bro?" Ryo's eyes then looked over to Kyoji. "Lust." Ryo's eyes then went back to Makoto. "Hot blissful lust." Ryo licked his lips a bit as he continued to scan the figure in the next booth. Kyoji sighed before ordering his caramel macchiato and a cup of coffee for Ryo.

Well another chapter ladies and gentlemen. Not as good as last chapter but I will say the next will be hotter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for bringing me out of retirement.


	3. Heat

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I lost my muse to write. Even now I have yet to find her after losing my past one. I'll try and make this one good but please let me know how it is later ok. Lol also just turned 20 so I got a little more energy to write.

_Italics=Thought_

**Chapter 3**

The smooth jazz from the small overhead speakers echoed throughout the interior of the café as the patrons drank their beverages and chatted amongst themselves. A waitress walked over to Ryo and Kyoji's booth before setting down their drinks and leaving to attend the hostess podium. Ryo's green eyes looked down at the steamy cup of coffee for a moment before darting back up at the beautiful woman in the next booth. "Oi, you gonna just sit there or are you gonna at least ask her name?" Kyoji nudged his friend's arm with a smirk as he picked up his coffee. Ryo smirked before looking to his friend, his eyes glossed with bliss. "In due time my friend, but first I'd like to know her body to see if it's truly her." Ryo grabbed his coffee and took a sip before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Makoto's heart jumped as she saw the green-eyed man stand up and head her way. _Oh my God he's heading this way, what should I do? _Makoto's eyes looked the man from toe to head before locking onto his eyes. _So green. _Makoto felt her body get warm as the man approached. To her it was like watching a model walk down a runway in slow motion. "Makoto?" A distant voice said as she kept her gaze locked with the man's. "Makoto?" The voice got just a little louder as the man passed by the booth. "MAKOTO!" Suddenly the tall woman snapped from her trance and turned to her friends who were holding back their giggles. "Um, did you guys say something?" Makoto blushed a bit in embarrassment. Usagi and Minako suddenly began to laugh as Ami began to giggle. "I always thought you were more into the cute smooth talkers Makoto?" Rei chuckled as she looked from her friend to the man who had just entered the bathroom. "He seems more like the business first kind of guy." Makoto felt her cheeks burn more as she turned away from her friends. "Well…um, hey who says I'm even interested!" Makoto shouted out in protest before looking around at the surrounding café goers and standing up. "I'm so sorry!" Makoto quickly bowed before quickly rushing to the bathroom. Minako smirked before chuckling to herself. _I wouldn't have guessed him to be that kind of guy._

Makoto quickly rushed into the restroom hallway before bursting into the woman's restroom and stopping at the sink. She looked at her self in the mirror for a few moments as her cheeks burned a crimson red. "What's wrong with me?" Makoto asked herself in the mirror before turning on the sink and taking up some water to wash her face. _Who is that guy? _Makoto sighed a bit to herself as she let he mind wander a bit. _Could he be…? _Makoto though back to her dream the night before. _The moaning, the ecstasy, the heat_. Makoto began to feel her cheeks burn again as well as a wetness between her legs as the thoughts began to overwhelm her. "This…feeling…" Makoto felt her hands begin to caress her sides somewhat sensually as if the hands of someone else. One hand snaked its way up to her breast before beginning to gently grope as the other hand slowly glided down between her legs. _Ma..koto…get a hold of yourself… _Makoto lightly moaned at her own touch before placing herself against one of the bathroom stalls. _So..hot.. _Makoto began to think of the green-eyed man from before touching her this way. Her breathing began to quicken as her fingers and hands began to rub and grope rougher than before. _Please…just a little…more.._ Makoto felt her body melt with pleasure as she felt her self-nearing the end. _Almost…there…_

Suddenly the entrance to the woman's restroom opened with a slight squeak causing Makoto to freeze in place. One hand still latched onto her breast and the other between her legs. Makoto's racing heart stopped instantly as her eyes looked over to the door before becoming wide with surprise. _Oh my…God_ Makoto's red cheeks couldn't get any redder as she stared at the head taller figure in the door way. "I guess your body is in just as much need of release as mine." Ryo spoke as he stared at the tall beauty before him.

Well that's it for right now. Did this in like 4 days but I hope yall like it. No muse = less inspiration. Please review and if I get at least one review I'll be more than happy to update =).

P.S/ sorry for jumbled up ness of this chapter


End file.
